I Thought I Loved You
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: Sequel to I Thought You Loved Me. This time its Nala's POV. *Must read I Thought You Loved Me to get this*


Words cannot say why I did what I did; all I know is that it just happened. One day I was just walking after a long day of hunting and just happened to run into Kovu. We sat and talked for a little while, chatted about the day' events, and before I knew it he just broke down and cried. He told me that things between him and Kiara where not good and that he was scared of losing her so I comforted him. Next thing I know his crying eased.

"Thank you Nala I needed that and I'm sorry for breaking down like that on you," he said sniffling a little bit

"No thanks needed Kovu that's what I'm here for, and if you ever want to talk you can always come to me or Simba," I told him. Next thing I knew his lips where on mine. For some reason it just felt so right so I kissed back. I knew it was wrong but I just couldn't stop myself. Believe me I never wanted to hurt you it just happened. Suddenly he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," he said backing away from me

"Kovu…," I said but was stopped by him

"No it's not ok your married, I'm engaged, and not to mention what the kingdom would say." He just kept rambling on and on until I stopped him with a kiss.

"Kovu its ok but I just have to ask this one little thing are.. are you in love with me?"

He didn't say anything for a long while almost as if to say am I?

"Nala I honestly don't know," he said hanging his head in shame, "Are you?"

"I don't know I mean I'm married I cant be," I said

I was very confused. Was I in love with Kovu? Why did I kiss back? Am I really in love with Simba as I say I am? These questions kept going though my head non-stop. Kovu and I agreed to keep this a secret as well as not talk to each other. So for months we did not speak, look, or even be near each other. For some reason I felt myself growing quit fond of Kovu. I longed for him to speak to me, to look at me, and even kiss me. So one night while everyone was asleep I tip toed over to him.

"Hey, hey wake up," I said lightly shaking so I wouldn't wake our sleeping daughter

"Wh.. Nala what's wrong," he asked opening his eyes. God those eyes where so beautiful.

"I need to talk to you in privet if you don't mind," I said as he got up and stretched

"Sure lead the way."

With that we walked toward the watering hole and sat. That's where I pulled out my feelings for him. That night I told him that I loved him and that I couldn't stand a moment with out him by my side. I realized that I didn't love you I loved Kovu. He returned my feelings with his own. He said that he loved me and that I was all that mattered to him. Before I knew it we where kissing and all was just a dream. We kept our relationship secret for about a year only telling my mother who was dead but with the Great Kings. Then we got the biggest shock of our lives.

"Congrats Nala you're gonna have a cub," said Rafiki smiling at me

I couldn't believe it I was going to have a cub. Suddenly I realized something; the cub wasn't yours. I knew you were going to flip once you found out so I did the only thing I could think of. I lied to you; it was wrong yes but all I cared about at the moment was Kovu, my unborn cub and I. It was that night that Kovu pulled me aside to talk to me.

"The cub isn't Simba's is it," he said once we got to our secret hide out that no one knew about

"No it isn't," I said smiling, "its yours."

He smiled back and we began to kiss. I loved him with all my heart nothing could tear us apart; boy was I wrong. For the next day you called a meeting. It was then that I knew that you knew about mine and Kovu's secret affair. Face it I didn't love you. You where nothing to me. The only reason I married you was because we were betroth not because I loved you and Kiara she meant nothing to me anymore. So why did I tell the truth after hours of lying. Because I knew it was better to tell the truth, was I ever wrong. It was there in front of everyone that you banished us to the Outlands where there was little food and less water but we left with heavy hearts and a hope to return for revenge. Lift was hard as you could tell we were lucky enough to get a descent meal every once in a while. It became harder once our cub, Taka, was born. Our fight for survival became a challenge so one day I had enough of it.

"Kovu we need to cross the border," I said as Kovu was playing with Taka but stopped once I said those words

"What? Nala you know we where banished," he said

"I know but Kovu I'm tired of worrying about if Taka is going to survive it's only for a while and Simba wont have to know."

"Ok fine."

The next day Kovu, Taka and I crossed the border separating the Outlands from the Pride lands. Things were going fine until.

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride lands," you said teeth bared and claws extended ready to kill if needed.

"Oh please. We just came to get our cub," said Kovu coming up with a good lie and also baring his teeth and claws if needed

"Yea so back off Simba," I yelled while Kovu pushed Taka behind him

"Take him and get out," snapped Vitani

"Who died and made you queen," I yelled

"Apparently you since you decided to cheat on your ex- husband and got knock up by my brother," she said

Wait so Vitani is your mate now. Ha she's even stupider than I thought and apparently so are you. Falling for Kovu's twin sister. I looked at Kovu who was in full protective mode and I grinned. Kovu was far better at fighting than you and knew all your tricks so he was ready to protect his family. Not wanting to risk the life of my child I turn away walking back to the Outlands, hoping kovu would catch on. To my relief he did for he picked up Taka and soon followed, not putting him down until we reached the cave we were staying at.

"That's it Taka starts training tomorrow," said Kovu as I began to clean Taka of the dirt in his fur

"Training for what Papa," said Taka as Kovu handed him a mouse that he caught. He was such a good father thinking of our son before himself.

"We are going to train you to kill Simba the ruler of the Pride lands," I said as Kovu snapped a near by twig with one swipe of a paw

"I will do anything for you guys," he said as he imitated Kovu

"Good because training starts tomorrow morning," said Kovu nuzzling our son then me

"Now sleep my son your gonna need all the rest you can get," I said as Taka curled up at my side

The next day Taka was under serious training. Learning everything we had learned by our own parents. Taka grew into a fine looking lion with as much power as Kovu had. Soon it was time we were on our way to the Pride lands ready to fight, until….

"Well, well Banzi look at what we have here."

I knew that voice it was the same voice I heard when we were little that voice belonged to non other than Shenzi.

"Hmmm I don't know Shenzi what do you think Ed," said Banzi

"Hahahahahahahahah," was all Ed said

"That's what I thought a family that was at the wrong place at the wrong time," said Shenzi before they attacked us

They hit us at full force clawing, biting and kicking. Before I knew it Kovu and Taka were on the ground both dead. To my dismay it was me vs. the hyenas.

"Any last words Nala," said Banzi as he approached me as well as the other three

"I thought I loved you Simba," was the last words I said before slipping into the darkness.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well here it is the sequel to I Thought You Loved Me and yes this is Nala's Pov on what happened. I am sorry if you are a Nala fan but this was my idea so get over it. For those of you who liked the first story please tell me what you think of this one. Sorry if I kinda rushed it but I am gonna be in San Antonio for a week and I wanted this story up before then cause I wont be able to write. Well review and tell me what ya think. Love ya.


End file.
